


Cinphen Secret Santa Art Collection

by Nikkitapup



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel), カンタレラ - 氷栗優 | Cantarella - Higuri You
Genre: Art, Artists tell me how to credit you, Cinphen Gift Exchange, Cinphen Secret Santa, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gift Exchange, I want to credit you properly, Not my art, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkitapup/pseuds/Nikkitapup
Summary: With so many great artists participating in this Secret Santa, we wanted everyone to see their work! So we decided to add this big collection for all the artists that didn't post their art here themselves.
Relationships: Emelaigne Widdensov/Annice Willowe, Lucette Riella Britton/Karma, Lucette Riella Britton/Mythros, Lucette Riella Britton/Varg, Lucette Riella Britton/Waltz Cresswell, Rosie(OC)/Rumpel
Kudos: 12
Collections: Cinderella Phenomenon Secret Santa 2020 Edition





	1. From Rogue to Cinder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Cinder's OC Rosie! She's Karma's cousin and she has the little march girl curse. Cinder personally ships her with Rumpel.

  


  



	2. From Brick to Verona




	3. From Julie to Haz




	4. From Zee to Rogue




	5. From Liz to Estelle

  



	6. From Star to Kiriponan

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made by @ItsStarryo_ on Twitter!


	7. From Sakura to Julie

  


  



	8. From Cinder to Katie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinder wanted to make something physical. She's actually sending these bracelets to Katie! They represent the different characters Katie loves.

  


  



	9. From Kiriponan to Emerald

  


  



	10. Anon Secret Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we had someone choose to remain anonymous and make a bunch of great art for people. They made a piece for Star, Lacu, Talon, Verona, Emerald, and myself. I thought I'd share them all together.

For Star!

  


For Lacu! Lacu ships Emelaigne and Annice and wants to see them live the cottagecore dream.

  


For Talon!

  


For Verona!

  


This is Dawn, Emerald's OC! She is a baker, a Brugantian Baroness, and very bi. She's cursed with the Crystal Ball Curse.

  


This is Blaze, my OC! Also known as Witch Dad/Coffee Dad. He's a villain, a coffee addict, and he cares a lot about his ~~children~~ students. He has the Emperor's New Clothes Curse.

  



End file.
